Koen karo aku,podho ae
by RedMacaron
Summary: Surabaya dan Malang.Warga negara Indonesia mana yang nggak kejang kejang kalau tahu keduanya bakalan bertemu-entah itu dalam hal sepak bola atau apa,merekapun juga sudah berusaha untuk berbaikan berkali kali,tapi hasilnya nihil.Hingga akhirnya,setelah misuh misuh nggak karuan di rumah Malang.../Warnings inside,OCxOC,SuraMalang


*Tengok kanan riki* Kosong...

Konnichiwa,minna san...

Saya RedMacaron. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia . Saya tahu,baru nulis udah bikin pairing sendiri...

**#dihajarmassa**

Fanfic ini OCxOC. Kalau yang nggak suka silakan jungkir balik atau bakar jagung diluar.

Happy reading!

* * *

Malang cuma bisa gigit jari, tapi seneng juga.

Persebaya menang dari Malang pada pertandingan bola itu. Malang yang urakan itu langsung ngamuk di akhir pertandingan begitu tahu bahwa tim sepak bola dari musuh bebuyutannya itu menang. Ditambah kata kata 'penyemangat' ala seorang superter bola dari warga-warganya yang tercinta.

"JANCOK!KENE LEK WANI COK! JOK MENTANG MENTANG KOEN MENANG TERUS ISO SENENG NGONO YO!COK, NGALIO KOEN KIRIK! (1)"

Sebenarnya Malang setengah merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Apapun bisa dia lupakan kalau sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya bola,bahkan perasaannya sendiri,dan mukanya. Serasa mukanya itu udah di pantat,jadinya nggak malu kalau mau meraung raung didepan umum bak orang gila yang gede egonya.

Sementara itu Surabaya Cuma bisa nonton TV sambil makan keripik singkong pedas ditemani es dengan dengan perasaan campur aduk layaknya gado gado.

Surabaya ngerasa pantatnya udah lebar waktu itu,secara dia langsung bersorak sorai dengan nggak elitnya dan hampir menyebabkan sebuah pesawat kehilangan arah dan menghilang dari radar dikarenakan frekuensi suaranya.

"DHELOEN IKU COK!RRUAKSAKKNOO! JUANGGKRIK!(2)"

Sumpah apa itu.

Egonya terlalu besar. Mukanya sudah ditaruh di pantat, salah, dia sudah tidak punya muka lagi. Bahkan mengalahkan peribahasa yang guru kita jaman SD sering ingatkan pada kita. **Tebal muka**.Mukanya Surabaya sudah bukan tebal lagi,sudah nggak punya muka macam slenderman gitu.

Iya,dua duanya emang mendahulukan ego daripada kokoro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**X**

**.**

**X**

**Koen karo aku,podho ae.**

**A Hetalia fanfic**

**OCs : Surabaya,Malang**

**SuraMalang **

**Warning : Bahasa suci everywhere, badai typo, garing nan tandus, Yaoi , Gak jelas ,A bit of crossover dan dapat menyebabkan tumor otak**

**I own nothing**

**Happy reading!**

**X**

**.**

**X**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hal macam gitu sih udah sering banget kejadian. Dan herannya,kenapa dua makhluk ini masih juga _ogahan_ untuk sekedar _minta maaf_ atau apapun .Ego mereka lebih besar daripada pantat mereka.

Ini ngapain sih kok daritadi gue nge-mention pantat mulu?!

Tapi ya namanya Surabaya dan Malang. Nggak ada akurnya. Apalagi soal bola. Sudahlah, warga negara Indonesia mana yang nggak bakalan menghela nafas atau kejang kejang atau mengunci diri di rumah begitu tahu kalau kedua coretsemeukecoret makhluk ini bakalan bertanding sepak bola?!

Ricuh,ricuh everywhere.

Kedua coretsemeukecoret makhluk ini memang nggak pernah bisa jauh dari yang namanya bahasa suci . Tiap kali bertemu,pasti adanya berantem. Sebenarnya itu semua sudah menjadi ide Nesia,atau Indonesia kita tertjintah,tanah air beta, nusa kan abadi nan jaya satu itu untuk menyatukan mereka. Tapi apa daya,pantat mereka emang terlalu besar untuk bisa bersatu. Hampir semuanya sudah menyerah untuk membuat mereka bisa akur.

Tapi memangnya mereka tahu apa?

**x **

**x **

**x**

"Angga," Ujar seorang sosok berambut hitam berantakan dengan ahoge,atau Surabaya,memanggil Malang dengan human name nya. Yang punya nama cuma bisa angkat satu alis.

"Opo?(3)" Jawabnya dengan malas.

"Sori yo,aku gak maksud ate meso koyok ngono...Opo yo...WES AH POKOK'E NJALUK SEPURA AKU!(4)" Surabaya menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka yang sedikit. Cih ,tsundere.

Sementara yang diajak bicara cuma juga memerah,lebih merah dari Surabaya. Sebenarnya scene satu ini sudah terjadi lebih dari jutaan kali, tanpa saksi lagi. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya kedua coretcalonpengantincoret belah pihak ini masih saja tidak bisa adaptasi dengan keadaan macam deh kalian berdua,sudah tahu beradaptasi itu adalah salah catu ciri makhluk banget deh dua duanya.

"...I...iyo wes,lapo seh ngurusi iku? Bahno wes! Yo?...eh...(5)"

"..." Mendadak hening drastis.

"..."

Semvak Nesia gambar Barbie, ini apa kok awkward banget?!

Dua-duanya sama sama nggak tahu harus ngomong gimana . Kalo sama rakyat sih,masih bisa,lah ini?!Walaupun sudah sering terjadi,tapi tetap aja nggak ada yang tahu harus mengakhirinya . Surabaya galau,Malang galau,Hatsune Miku nyanyi _Hirari hirari_.

Tiba tiba saja Surabaya duduk di sebelah Malang, maksudnya tepat di sebelah Malang duduk yaitu di kasurnya. Sementara pikiran author mulai macem macem,keduanya masih saja tidak bicara sama sekali.

"Eh...tau nggak..." Mendadak Surabaya pake bahasa resmi negara langsung pasang wajah nggak enak.

"Em...Sur,lo nggak apa kan?Mendadak pake Bahasa Indonesia-"

"AKU RAPOPO.(6)"Potong Surabaya.

"..." Malang masih pasang wajah nggak enak seletah coretsemecoret Surabaya menggunakan kata yang agak ngebooming di daerahnya,yang biasa dipake orang galau dengan wajah datar macam pantat teflon.

"-Pokoknya..." Dan perbincangan pun mulai nyambung lagi.

"...Ngerti nggak sih?! Tiap kali denger namamu kek, ato _ndelok raimu sing mengelno_ iku, rasane aneh ngerti gak? Kaya bukan cuma kamu yang diomongin tapi aku yo pisan...Terus,lek mari gelut karo awakmu iku...rasane nyesek nyoopo ngono...Lek awakmu gak ndelok aku iku,koyo kudu nempiling ae...(7)" Bahasa campur campur nih. Sementara Malang berusaha untuk nggak ngamuk dan memilih mendengarkan setelah mendengar kata yang di _italic_ dan underline di dialog barusan.

"...Lah terus opoo?(8)"

"Aku tanya ke Sidoarjo,aku ini kenapa,tapi anaknya nggak ngerti,aku tanya ke Singosari, dhe'e malah ngguyu cekikikan. Terakhir,aku takon nang mbak...(9)" Malang ngerti bener siapa yang dimaksud Surabaya dengan 'mbak'.Siapalagi kalau bukan Indonesia?

"...Jarene...aku iku benere seneng karo koen.(10)"

Mendadak Malang bisa melihat ada buto ijo yang pingin melahapnya sekarang.

"...Eh?"Mendadak,orang berahoge disebelahnya histeris.

"KOYOE IYO DEH AKU ANCEN SENENG KARO AWAKMUUUUUUU! ERUH GAK SEH?! BEN BENGI IKU RASANE ATI INI KOYO DITIBAN GAJAH MATINE KBS KOEN NGERTI GAK SEH!? BEN AWAKMU NGENDONG LAWANG IKU,KOYO KUDU MENPILING KOEN AEEEE! IIIIIRIIIII NGERTI GAK SEH!? AKU ORA RAPOPOOOOOO!(11)" Surabaya langsung njambak rambutnya sendiri sambil tetap teriak Cuma bisa mendelik,sampai akhirnya dia sumpek sendiri.

"...-COK **MENENGOOOOooooOOOOooOoOOOOOOO**!(12)"

Hening seketika.

Terus,sekarang,gantian Malang yang teriak teriak.

"MBOK PIKIR AKU YO GAK OPO NGONO A?!BEN NDELOK AWAKMU DIUBER MADURA IKU RASANE PENGEN NYEMBELIH SAPIIIIIII! TERUS KURANG OPO?! AWAKMU SING SAK OMAH KARO SIDOARJO IKUUUUUUU?! COOOOKKK, LORO NDEK KENE COOOOOOOKKK!(13)"Malang teriak sambil nunjuk nunjuk ke tempat kokoronya berada.

"AKU IKI SENG PALING GAK TERIMOOOOOOO! AWAKMU BENDINO KETEMU WEDHOK AE-(14)"

"IKU ADHIKKU COK!OPO SALAHE!?LAH AWAKMU,SODARA TAPI LANANG SISAN,TURU BAREEEENGGG?!KURANG OPO?!(15)"

"KOEN IKU GAK NGERTI TAH?! SINGOSARI IKU BENDINO NGGELAYUTI AWAKMU AEEEEE!(16)"

"TAPI KOEN YO NGONO AE,BENDINO LEK GAK GELUT KARO MADURA YO SEK DULIN KARO-(17)"

"-WIS KAH MENENGO!(18)" Dan Surabaya langsung mencium,ah iya,sekarang sudah resmi,Ukenya,Malang.

"N...nhhn..." Lidah mereka bergelut. Surabaya yang mendominasi,menjamah daerah baru. Aneh rasanya. Dicium begitu saja oleh rivalmu yang hampir pernah kau santet itu,benar benar aneh. Tapi toh,sebenarnya Malang juga menikmatinya.

"Ngh...mh.."Surabaya benar benar harus menahan dirinya agar tangannya nggak kelayapan. Sebenarnya ciuman begini pun juga bahaya,terutama setelah 'jeritan penuh semangat' barusan. Itu sih biasa didengar,tapi kalau mendadak hening begini,ada kemungkinan salah satu dari ketiga adik perempuan Malang yang nggak jelas semua itu nyelonong masuk dan

DUAR.

Hatiku sangat kacau,balonku tinggal empat-

M...maksudku bahaya baget deh pokoknya.

"Ngghh...gah!..."Kemudian ciuman itu berakhir,karena mereka berciuman sampai benar benar kehabisan nafas. Jejak saliva terlihat jelas,masih menyambungkan kedua bibir itu. Keduanya langsung bernafas dengan berat,setelah hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Setelah nafasnya benar benar normal lagi,Malang diam untuk sementara,memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja waktu itu. Dan sekarang,setelah bekerja lagi,Malang langsung histeris.

"O...o..." Surabaya yang nafasnya juga sudah stabil cuma bisa memiringkan kepala.

"OPOAN SEH KOEN IKU!?(19)" Malang mukanya langsung memerah. Surabaya malah lain lagi, tersenyum.

"Aku ate ngomong nggae basa Indonesia,ojo kaget yo?(20)"

"Ng?" Surabaya terseyum lagi,kali ini dengan lembutnya. Malang jadi merah lagi mukanya, melihat muka sekece itu tersenyum seperti itu dihadapannya,secara live tanpa editan tim kreatif TV.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya pantat mereka memang akan bersatu.

* * *

MAAFKAN AKU AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENAHAN DIRI LAGI-

Ahem.

Ya,inilah OTP saya disamping USUK. Author emak sok banget pake nulis nulis soal bola,padahal hampir nggak pernah nonton pertandingan ini memang...#menapardiri

Yah,yang penting readers suka nggak?

Kalau mau mengeluarkan jeritan kokoro,

_Monggo,isien iku review._

**Translate**

(1)Janc*k kesini kalau berani c*k! Jangan mentang mentang kamu menang terus bisa senang gitu! C*k pergi sana!

(2)Liat itu c*k! Rasakan!

(3)Apa?

(4)Maaf ya, aku nggak bermaksud misuh kaya gitu...apa ya...pokoknya minta maaf aku!

(5)I...iya deh,ngapain sih ngurusin begituan?Biarin deh! Ya? Eh...

(6)AKU NGGAK `PAPA.

(7)Ngerti nggak sih?Tiap kali denger namamu kek,ato lihat mukamu yang ngeselin itu,rasanya aneh tau nggak?Kaya bukan cuma kamu yang diomongin...aku juga...Terus kalau habis tengkar sama kamu itu,rasanya kaya nyesek gimana gitu...kalau kamu nggak ngelihat aku,rasanya pingin nabok gimana gitu...

(8)Lah terus kenapa?

(9)Aku tanya ke Sidoarjo aku ini kenapa,anaknya nggak ngerti,aku tanya ke Singosari,dia malah ketawa aku tanya ke mbak...

(10)Katanya...sebenarnya aku itu suka sama kamu...

(11)Kayaknya beneran deh aku suka kamu!Tau nggak sih,tiap malam rasanya hati ini seperti ditindih gajah matinya KBS kamu tau nggak sih!Terus tiap kali kamu nggendong Lawang itu,kaya pingin nabok kamuuu!Iriiii!Ngerti nggak sih? aku nggak ngak apa apa!

(12)C*k diamlaaaah!

(13)Kamu pikir aju juga nggak apa gitu?Tiap kali ngeliat kamu dikejar Madura itu rasanya pingin nyembelih sapiiii!Terus kurang apa?Kamu yang satu rumah sama Sidoarjo ituuu?Sakid di cini c*****k!

(14)Aku ini yang paling nggak terima!Tiap hari kamu ketemu cewek-

(15)Itu adikku c*k!Apa salahnya?Lah,kamu!Saudara tapi laki juga!Tidur bareng?!Kurang apaaa?!

(16)Kamu nggak tahu yah?!Singosari itu tiap hari nggelayuti kamu teruuus-

(17)Tapi kamu juga gitu aja lho,tiap hari kalau nggak berantem sama Madura ya masih main sama-

(18)Sudah ah diam!

(19)Apaan sih kamu itu?!

(20)Aku mau mengatakan ini dengan bahasa Indonesia,jangan kaget ya?


End file.
